Renta Seikotsu
Renta Seikotsu (れんた せいこつ, Seikotsu Renta) ''is the last remaining possible member of the Tenjinshu, a sacred race thought to be extinct in the Tenjinshu Holocaust that wipe his race and family from existence. He is the main protagonist in his story BLEACH: Vengeance Runs Deep, being a minor character in Rone's backstory BLEACH: Into The Abyss, as well as a supporting character in many future stories to come. Appearance Throughout the stories, Renta's appearance will change to better suit the environment he's in or to show his maturity and power. Vengeance is Thicker Than Blood In his human form he has a slender, yet slightly muscular built for a boy his age as well as his height. He has a rather tan complexion, bronze yellow eyes but changes blue when he's in battle on occasion, and reddish orange hair. He is usually seen wearing casual clothing, the one he wears the most is a sweatshirt with its sleeves dark blue while the torso area is white, and jean-like pants. While in school, he wears a uniform that's about except it's brown with dark outlines. When he stayed in the human world when he was child, he has a bandage on his nose, and wears blue pants, a black shirt underneath his light jacket with a pocket on the right side and had a more orange hue in his eyes than when he was an teenager. He is also shown to have a lighter and slightly peach complexion in his skin. While training with Rone, He wears a short black shirt exposing his ab and waist area, long black pants with yellow strapes towards the knee area, a brown belt holding it up, reddish brown shoes with black outlines on top, a strap behind behind his back to hold his blade, and a long white flexible jacket-like attire with yellow outlines on the sleeve area, black buttons with white symbols on them, adevil like symbol on the back of it, and brown gloves which he puts on for protection and for training purposes. It's mainly used for hand-to-hand combat training and occasional swordplay. It has a traditional look to it meaning it's very old and really doesn't give him any advantage in a fight, but it helps him maintain his strength and speed from time to time. His second training uniform is comprised of a red coat with a high collar, yellow outlines at the end, strapes near the shoulder region, black ropes that hold the coat together, onyx pants, and a black long sleeveshirt beneath it. He is usually shown to wear this attire during sword training with Rone. It's very flexible allowing Renta to move freely during battle as well as keeping his agility and strength. It's also very durable, able to withstand blunt attacks from enemies despite it's leathery and mundane appearance. Power is Sin Death of A Soul Accept Who You Are Personality He goes through many hardships on his journeys and throughout the stories, his personality changes more than his appearance, showing his maturity and his scars that will forever change him for the better or for worse. Vengeance is Thicker Than Blood Despite not knowing his family or being left to fend for himself as a child or even his scared heritage, he can be portrayed as a strong, independent and optimistic boy who won't hesitate to find the goodness in others to a cold, vengeful warrior who won't back down from a fight and will protect the people he loves, even if he has to kill them to do it. When he was found by his Master and surrogate father figure, Rone he is said to be ''"cold and dead on the inside" as his memories were wiped clean from his mind when he came to the human world as a child, and the fact that he had no recollection of his past. He was rather emotionless, never showing any type feeling until later on in his pre-teen years. As a pre-teen, he is shown to be head-strong, cocky and acts like a delinquent most of the time much to Rone and Mizunas' chagrin. He is also shown to be very brave and selfless as he is shown defending his sister from street punks much larger than himself. Also, he seems to be perceptive to a degree as he can feel his mother's poor health, though she tries to hide it at first. He also cares a great deal for Rone and often sees him as "A person I want to become; strong, overwhelming, and benevolent" he looks up to him immensely and often goes to him for advice from time to time. He's very polite and close to Mizuna, Rone's wife as he goes to the store everyday to get herbs and medicine to ease her pain. Renta is also shown to be very playful and cheery towards his little sister Akura as he is shown playing tag with her almost everyday despite her poor health. He always strives to make the people around feel happy and have something to remember. However, despite his positive attitude, he isn't without his inner demons. When Akura was born, he felt somewhat envious of her because she had a "true" family while he was left blank and no recollection of his family and tells his parents if he was in the way of their happiness, but they quickly object to this stating they had two children; Akura and Renta, which made him very glad and joyful that he was part of the family and that envious nature slowly dissipated from his heart. As he got older, he loses some of his childish personality and becomes more mature and adult-like for a boy his age, though at least twenty-five percent of the time. The other seventy-five percent, he's all over the place! He's cheerful, slightly arrogant, goofy and optimistic as he tries to find ways out of problems without making it worse that it already was. However, if anyone threatens to harm him or his friends even in the smallest degree, he becomes darker and his eyes glow and is seen with an aggressive frown, also when he's like this, he becomes slightly arrogant and bent on getting that person back for what they did to him or his family and is also shown to be quiet sadistic when he's like this. However, despite this, he's not the type to hold grudges towards anyone and often regrets losing himself in a vengeful spree (which is most likely the result of his memories slowly returning or some other power at work). He also learns from his mistakes and tries to get better so that he won't same mistake twice; hinting that he's somewhat of a perfectionist. He is also shown to be a pacifist, really doesn't want to fight unless it's absolutely necessary or the only choice which leads to him to not use his full power because he doesn't want to kill (but he will if he has to). His enemies often use that as an advantage because some enemies (The Hunters and Raiharochi) know that his gentle nature can be torn away if someone he loves is hurt or worse. He always has a craving for adventure even for someone his age as he smells unique scents in the air and always follows them to new locations, which usually often gets him into trouble. Power is Sin Death of A Soul Accept Who You Are History Renta's past is currently a mystery, but he was sent to the human world by his parents when he was a young child to avoid being killed by Daiyomimaru, the person responsible for the Tenjinshu Holocaust and the murder of his parents. When he arrived, he was found by Rone and his wife Mizuna as they were walking down the alleyway one night and saw him lying on the ground unconscious. Feeling pity for the young boy, the couple decided to adopt him into their family and teach him how to live in the human world since he had no memories of the life he had before he arrived. Upon arriving at their house, Renta had no recollection of anything that happened to him, no siblings, no good or bad times, not even about his real parents. He was blank and had trouble showing emotion at first until Mizuna was pregnant three years later with a baby girl in which they call Akura. And when she was born, something changed inside Renta when he saw the young infant playing with his hair as he held her in his arms, he felt happy. For the first time in his life, he smiled and hugged his parents tightly as he cried and laughed at same time confusing them, but were happy nonetheless. As the years pass, Renta began to open up to his family and loved them immensely, especially towards Akura, his younger sister. He especially close to Rone as he taught him a martial arts fighting style called Kensatsu and a sword art style known as Yaseiken. Both of them didn't just teach him how to defend himself, it taught him responsibility, honor and discipline, things that he had little knowledge of. Soon, his relationship with Mizuna will become close as she always had poor health due to her giving birth to Akura so late, so Renta always went to the store and bought her herbs and medicine so that she can feel at ease. Also, the bond he has with Akura is also strong as he always defend her from bullies on the streets, and helping her at the house as she also has poor health like her mother. He truly loves his adoptive family as much as they love him, even though they are not his biological parents, they are real to him. During a 3-mile run with Rone, Renta felt something strange and evil in the air but figure out what it was. suddenly an explosion was seen a mile from the place they were running, where his sister Akura was. Rone and Renta dashed to the scene, thankfully she was still alive, but what Renta saw above her was a Hollow, a creature which he knew for sure it was going to kill her. Debris soon fell from the building due to the Hollows' immense weight and during that event, Renta's latent powers awakened as he dashed to save his sister from certain death with remarkable speed which suprised Rone. The Hollow managed to escape, but that event will soon change for Renta as he becomes much more aware of his "talents" ''but couldn't understand why he has these abilities and began to question what he was, but Rone calmed his mind saying that ''"you're you, nothing will change", ''Those words help him through the trouble times for the years to come.. , Mizuna and Akura.]] Synopsis BLEACH: Vengeance Runs Deep 1. Vengeance is Thicker Than Blood 2. Power is Sin 3. Death of a Soul 4. Accept who you are Equipment '''Kurai Kyozetsu '(暗い 淺水灣, Dark Repulse) ''is a sword that Rone gave to him during his sword training when he was young. It's a mid-long range sword almost completely covered in black with the exception of the hilt and handle being slightly white toward the end. It's mainly used for fast, yet delicate strikes aiming at an adversary's weakness with great accuracy. Despite it's fragile appearnce, it is shown to be very flexible and durable to avoid or withstand blows that can outright break an ordinary sword during Renta's training and his conflicts with The Hunters. This blade was Rone's for a time and was passed from his father to him and finally to Renta. This blade holds special abilities and powers that Renta is not aware of at the moment. Powers and Abilities As a Tenjinshu, he possesses a plethora of abilities that are unique to him and his race, but due to him being in the human world for several years, his powers were severely hampered but is still able to hold his own against a variety of opponents much more powerful then himself if only for a lengthly period of time. And as the stories progresses, so does his power. 'Vengeance Is Thicker Than Blood' Natural Abilities (Human) '''Cunning Intellect: '''Though not the sharpest knife of the bunch, it is shown that he possesses a great level of intelligence despite being more of a warrior rather than an intellectual. It was first shown when he was training with Rone as he waited for him to come to him instead of the other way around, he surprised him by luring himself into a corner but in reality he was luring his own into a trap and struck him down with some difficultly. He also shown his intellect during his first fight with Raiharochi as he analyzed and looking at his surroundings to his advantage in which the fight ended in a draw. He also learns from his mistakes and improvises his plans quickly though it only works half the time. Nonetheless, he's still a skilled intellectual but it's mainly due to his instincts and looking at his surroundings beforehand to gain a certian edge. '''Enhanced Strength: '''Due to his training, it is shown that he has levels of unnatural strength despite his age. His first demonstration of this ability was when he was six as he saved a cat under a trunk and lifted it with minimal difficulty. Most likely due to his Tenjinshu heritage, his strength several times beyond that of an average human as he can punch through solid metal, steel and would with no injury and he is also shown to lift people much heavier than himself. And thanks to his dense bone structure, he can carry things that can crush or break ordinary human bones amd it won't stop him. His legs also shown to also have considerable levels of strength as when he ran to save his sister, he made small craters on the ground as a result of his power. '''Enhanced Speed: '''He can move faster than the eye could see, almost like a blur and can cover a great amount of distance in short period of time. This is mainly due to his leg training with Rone as he wants him to be prepared for anything faster than him (Shinigami, Arrancar, and other Tenjinshu) so that he could at least get a running start. And thanks to his bones being denser than a human, he exert himself longer and might eventually run faster as time passes. The first time when he used this ability was to save his sister Akura from falling debris near a building and he covered a mile and a half in a near instant, with his master saying that ''"He moved almost as a Shinigami using Shunpo" ''but can still see him move and could see small craters on the ground as he ran to her. Meaning he is fast, but not that fast. '''Enhanced Stamina: '''Thanks to his unique bone structure, his stamina is near superhuman as he he can run for several hours until his body gives out or his Kimaai is near depletion. '''Enhanced Durability: '''Along with his stamina, He can also take great deals of pain and can shrug most of them off rather easily. Even against enemies that can more or less severely wound if not kill him. This is most likely due to his stubbornness and his will to defend others from harm and dangers; when his friends are endangered he seemingly ignores the pain as when he defended his sister from street thugs and was beaten to near death, but still kept getting up over and over again showing his resolve. He can withstand fatal injuries as with his first encounter with Raiharochi, his blade went through his stomach like a hot knife through butter, but still managed to get back up though he was staggering and fading in and out of consciousness frequently during that battle. Even his master complimented him about his ability to tolerate pain and block it out to achieve his goal and obstacle. '''Hand to Hand Combat Expert: '''Training with his master at a young age, he taught him the Kensatsu martial arts that deals with one's opponent quickly and skillfully. Though not a master, it its shown that he can very much hold his own against adversaries with greater fighting capabilities than his own. He is shown to strike enemies with swift paced punches, strong kicks, grapple throws and powerful palm strikes to either disorientate or incapacitate an enemy without giving them a chance to attack or defend. He has a greater affinity in hand to hand combat than swordplay as he master describes his attacks to be ''"fluid, yet very overwhelming". This is only boasted by his intense physical strength as with one punch or kick and knock out a grown man easily over even give a Shinigami some difficulty. His has two main fighting tactics: The first is basically wailing on his opponent, waiting for them tire out or drop their guard then finish him off. The second is a hit-and-run as he gets some good hits in then dashes to safety to catch his breath or think of another plan. He only used the latter if his opponent can fight him on even ground or more powerful than he is (Raiharochi, The Hunters, some Shinigami, and an Ascender). 'Swordsmanship Practitioner: '''His swordplay is very mediocre to say the least as during blade training, his sword always leaves his hand with every blow from his master's own blade. He can guard for a lengthly period of time, but can really land any hits or strikes with his sword because he isn't adept with his sword. He can defend himself, but that's about it. Tenjinshu Abilities '''Large Quantities of Kimaai: '''Due to him being a Tenjinshu, he possesses a large amount of Kimaai in his body. It is whitish-red in color and could send weak Hollows falling over due to the intense pressure of his Kimaai. Despite this, he has little control over his Kimaai because he doesn't have any training about how to keep it in check or run wild. Also, his Kimaai could be much greater than it already is if something or someone pushes him to the edge. Rone said to his wife that when Akura was in danger, his Kimaai just exploded and allowed him to have an ''"adrenaline rush" ''as implied that if he or the people close to him are in immense physical danger, his Kimaai will gradually grow higher and more dense than ever before. Thanks to this, his Kimaai can heal his injuries almost spontaneously and gives him a momentary boost in speed and power. It also acts like a living thing as it is shown to protect and heal him from certain danger; almost like a shield. '''Spiritual Awareness: '''Like the rest of his kind, he can see and in some occasions, interact with Souls, Hollows, and Shinigami if they allow him to see them. Though a useful ability, he mainly used his other augmented senses to feel where they are. '''Enhanced Healing: '''Though not on the same level as other races, himself and his race are capable of healing injuries and fatal wounds quickly but only if they calm down. The first time he ever displayed this ability is when he got hurt by defending his sister from street punks when they were little, he was badly injured and had several sprains all over his bodies but one day later, he was fully healed and had more energy than ever before. Plus, during training, he always got injured and sometimes had gashes all over his body, but several minutes to an hour later they were nearly gone and only small scratches remain as a result. It was augmented when he got older. His noticeable trait of this feat is when he was stabbed by his rival, Raiharochi in the chest by his sword as it went right through him and he was bleeding profusely, but as he fought against him, noted by Raiharochi, the gaping hope in his chest began to close gradually and could see his Kimaai manipulating and healing the wound. When he heals, blue outlines are seen from his body from where the wound is present. '''Enhanced Senses: '''His sight along with his other four senses are augmented. He could smell certain scents in the air that ordinary humans can't smell, like a Hollow's or a certain spiritual beings' blood to spiritual pressure from certain races. He can also see things very far away and looks at it the same way a hawk does as it looks for prey. He can also hear sounds that ordinary humans can't hear from a considerable distance. '''Adaptability: '''His most dangerous ability is his adaptability. This power allows him to improve and grow in a dangerous situation very quickly allowing him more chances to succeed in a conflict or if the odds are not in his favor. He showed this ability frequently in training with Rone and his scuffles with The Hunters. '''Untapped Potential: '''As noted by Rone, Renta has latent power inside of him as he could sense it through his Kimaai. However, he only felt glimpses of it when his emotional state runs amok or if some he holds very dear to him or himself is in grave danger. '''Dense Bone Structure: '''Training with his master and his heritage, his bones are several times denser than an ordinary human or spiritual being, meaning he can withstand a great deal of trauma or pain that is just too much for other races to take. But that doesn't mean he can't feel pain or invulnerable. Trivia This character is based off of Shirou Emiya from ''Fate/Stay Night and Luke Fon Fabre from Tales of the Abyss. His untapped potential is loosely inspired by Gohans' Hidden Power, the only difference is that he isn't truly aware of it yet. Category:Benroy Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Characters